People vs Elite
People vs Elite By Penstubal Long ago, there used to be an Administrator whose name was TurtleShroom. He ruled the wiki with an iron fist and would silence any dissent that he would notice. The wiki, overtime, changed and people got tired of TurtleShroom's rule. They attemped to topple him, but he was back to power again Then, a revolutionary who came out of the blue, and the wiki, under his leadership, rose up against TurtleShroom and unanimously voted him out. He took the April Revolution and his fall from power very bad and he was mad at the community and administrators, especially the newly founded hero who brought the wiki's liberation. The hero's name was CK. A new, more democratic and more sustainable government was achieved on the wiki. People were happy for some time after TurtleShroom's demotion and his fall from power increased users' confidence in the wiki. However, many started feeling CK was using his newly founded fame for no good. CK had been both strong and harsh AND weak and lenient during his tenures as administrator and later bureaucrat. In the eyes of many users, he failed to properly use his powers to solve many things on the wiki Things such as Acadia, Bow Tie War, Final Solution, various ongoing drama and more. But most importantly of all: people felt that administrators were gaining more and more power and were becoming more and more detached from the community. His failure to bring major structural and policy reform where it was needed was the catalyst and caused CK's infamy to rise. He, himself, was elected administrator as a populist, a hero of the people and as a true liberator, only for the very users who voted for him (he was unanimously voted in as administrator) to find him a traitor and a flip-flopper. So they attempted to fight. The users got really angry because they weren't getting what they wanted and felt they deserved, and it came to many fights during the course of the years 2015 and 2016. They failed to achieve what was right and it worsened their situation. The wiki became extremely divided and insults started flinging everywhere, lies and false accusations. A populist, politically incorrect personality with extremely radical ideas emerged from the masses and decided to run for administrator. His name was Penstubal. He had promised ton to the people. He had promised stability, structural reform and a direct, total democracy on the wiki and promised to curb the powers of the administrators. He promised large change, and many believed in him. However, his ideas weren't popular with everybody, and his tone, his radicalism and his strange personality made his cause for administrator even harder to justify. Additionally, EDFan12345, a very popular figure, had decided to run. A combination of many of these factors as well as an unstable and not very well organized campaign made Penstubal lose greatly to EDFan12345. He was unanimously elected administrator with +11 votes, while Penstubal achieved merely +3. His campaign was arguably a disaster and proved to many that you cannot win by whining and demanding things all the time, as well as shouting at people and advocating for radical ideas not many people want. Immediately ensued major post-election drama as Penstubal cried foul. He accused the incumbent Administration of rigging the vote in favor of EDFan. The administration fervently denied this. This behavior caused Penstubal to both lose the support and confidence from the majority of users as well as gain confidence from disgruntled users who are tired of the establishment. People believed him and started rallying for his cause. Penstubal inspired those modern-day Fanon "revolutionary figures" to act the way they do and demand what they demand. Penstubal, after a long letter from a very furious administrator Bro, decided to tone down his rhetoric, and try to make an example of himself but still remain involved in community matters. Penstubal could turn around all his opinions and completely change his personality immediately, but the damage was irreversible and him doing all that would have no effect by then. The wiki became heavily divided to its core. Users are angry and are following Penstubal's footsteps of trying to set up rebellion and to get major reforms done. So the May Revolution happened. Some backstory: Dave had returned to the wiki. Immediately, he started making contacts with users such as Quackerpingu, Brant and Penstubal, and the seeds of revolution started sprouting. Many users of the community immediately got to work at setting up a major revolution. Immediately, radical ideas were proposed to the council. A Fanon Court to try administrators, immediate administrator demotions and re-elections and harsh voting policy restrictions. The proposals received tons of support, but even more opposition. The administrators were extremely opposed to the Council proposals and were agitated by all the division and insults that are flinging around. Tensions were then increased after Chill57181 proposed a controversial Council topic to reduce the lifespans of High Penguins on the wiki. Many people were mad because of this. As for the former 'big revolutionary' Penstubal, he was opposed to the various topics the young revolutionaries were making. He opposed the Fanon Court as well as administrator demotions and re-elections. His attitude and his ideology, however, didn't change. The "userist" ideology which seeks a complete change in power from the administrators to the users didn't seem to change too much for him. Other users adopted this ideology, some took very radical versions and others less radical, among who was Penstubal, who decided to reform his ideology into improving the wiki and cleaning the wiki's Council and political structures to make it a better place for everybody and have more freedom and equality. Dave33333, Brant and Quackerpingu eventually started drifting to become even further radical. It should be mentioned all users of the wiki, including the trio and Penstubal, called for restraint, peace and end to "the war between the administrator and the regular user", but everybody has different ways they want it to end. Another major catalyst in the crisis was the return of HF (Happyface) and what Brant and others seemingly found 'aggression by the USA, his country, towards Acadia'. Immediately, HF got hostile with Brant and Penstubal and the fights between them continue to this day. That part of the revolution occurred because of Brant's hate towards communism and his desire to destroy communist nations on Fanon. HF was trying hard to stop Brant, but eventually the administrators and other users called for an immediate halt to that conflict and for restraint on both sides. This 'revolution' ended after around 3 weeks, however, and things mostly returned back to normal. However, not for long. Dave once again had a major absence but he returned in early July. A new scandal then emerged in regards to EDFan. The Nazigate scandal had happened as EDFan was accused of supporting Nazism, the Alt-Right, slavery, the Confederacy and other hateful ideologies and historical events and objects. These accusations came up as EDFan sent what Dave33333 called "Pro-Nazi images". The scandal then escalated as Penstubal claimed that, truthfully, Ed really does support Nazism, that he defended Hitler and the Confederates in the past and said it was fine for the Confederacy to have seceded. The scandal quickly got the attention of some users on the wiki, especially the administrators and so-called revolutionaries. EDFan refused to respond to anything Dave and Penstubal said. He never admitted, nor denied the accusations were true, which made some users feel suspicious. The scandal didn't get that much attention from the wiki, however, and both sides were urged to stop with accusations and stop harassing each other. The scandal started dying out after a few days due to a lack of interest in the whole scandal. The wiki has been permanently tainted by all the drama, division and fights that have been ongoing for the past 2 years. The administrators and the regular users cannot agree with each other on much and both sides refuse to make any compromises to achieve the best possible goals. My take is that we all need to reunite, acknowledge our faults, start coming together and working together. That doesn't mean not having different opinions, however. We need a safer, stronger and more secure democracy on the wiki. We need lots of reform, we need lots of political and structural reform as well as reform in the community itself and I think we can only achieve that if we come together, stop fighting and harassing each other. The wiki needs to learn how to have different opinions and disagree on how the wiki should be ran and worked on instead of fighting and quarreling all the time. Such division is unhealthy for our wiki and it needs to learn to come together immediately if it wants to live. There is a war on this wiki. I'm not talking about the ongoing attempts to try to destabilize the wiki and turn admins and users against each other. I'm not talking about ongoing fights regarding opinions either. I'm talking about the war for the Wiki and for its reform. I think every single user on this wiki can agree that they want a safer, more prosperous and more democratic wiki than it currently is. That's the war that is ongoing: the war to create this wiki a better place, and the war is waged against wiki conservatism (conservatism as in retaining the status quo without any changes whatsoever) We need to come together to finally fix our broken and divided wiki. If you're with me, please comment in the comment section below with your support. Negative-spirited comments will be flagged as inappropriate and spam will be deleted. Category:Stories